


锤基/基锤-果酱土司饼干

by Sk_Sheryl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Children Loki, Children Thor, Gen, Hela is a 'good' sister, I don't know what I am writing, M/M, Odin is still a bad parent, Original Character(s), You as their older sister
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk_Sheryl/pseuds/Sk_Sheryl
Summary: 注：原创女主，Hela并没有被Odin关起来。突然出现的脑洞。。。就是想写写看如果在Hela之前还有一个姐姐，而这时候的他们都还是小孩，那会发生什么事？？然后。。。这篇文就这么出生了！（可喜可贺，可喜可贺）（？）





	锤基/基锤-果酱土司饼干

"姐姐!Loki他变成蛇。。然后。。然后。。"

年幼的Thor一只手捂着伤口,另一只手抹去脸上的泪水,向在享受着下午茶的姐姐们抱怨着弟弟的凶行。但抹去泪水的这一个动作只是让他的脸被血迹沾湿,让原本泪流满面的白皙脸庞变得更加肮脏。

Hela鄙视地看了眼自己的亲生弟弟,但在一秒后淡定的决定继续享受苦中带甜的中庭红茶,这是她上与个月带着Loki偷偷去中庭时买下的,听中庭人说那是金马仑红茶。

但这对她来说不重要,反正茶喝完了,姐姐是会到中庭买给她的。

"Thor?天啊,发生了什么事?"

你将Thor拉近自己,看着他手上血液,在看向被捂着的腹部。你知道,肯定是Thor又做了些什么让Loki生气或者是受委屈的事,否则,这刀伤也不会出现。

除非是他自己拿刀捅自己,不过那也绝对是不可能的。

"还有什么事?不就是这愚蠢的弟弟做了什么让我的Loki生气了。姐姐,不用管他的。"

Hela放下手上的茶杯,拿起放在甜点架上的马可龙,放进自己的嘴巴。

"Hela!"

你知道妹妹不喜欢Thor,反而是喜欢较为乖巧的Loki,但这句话可不能在小孩面前说。

不然,事情就会变得很赤手。

"姐姐!Thor他打破了我的药水!"

而Hela的脸上瞬间有着'看吧,我就说了'的表情。她抱起刚跑过来的Loki,擦去他脸上的泪水,然后给了他一个焦糖布丁。

她和Loki直接不需要太多的话语,她知道Loki的真实身份,他也知道自己不是父母亲亲身的孩子,但这也不足以让Hela不再喜欢或则是开始讨厌Loki。

她知道Odin是个怎么样的父亲,也知道为什么身为冰霜巨人的Loki会被带回阿斯嘉德。

但她知道这一切都是Odin的错误。

她不想看见Loki成为Odin统治九界的一个用具,也不想看见Loki误入歧途。

"Loki,别哭了。再哭,我就不带你去中庭了。"

你看着假装恐吓着Loki的Hela,再看向已经扑到你怀里哭泣的Thor,怎么想也不明白究竟谁才是亲身的弟弟,谁才是领养的。

拿起一个果酱土司饼干,让Thor张开嘴巴,将果酱土司饼干吃下。

"Thor,把你捂着伤口的手拿开,我要治疗你的伤口了。"

他听话地将手拿开,让你用魔法治疗它,不同于母亲的橘色魔法,也不同于Loki的绿色魔法。紫蓝色的魔法环绕着Thor的伤口,以肉眼可见的速度恢复。

"Thor,你是不是打破Loki辛苦酿造的药水?"

你知道这问题的答案是'是',可你也知道只有用这种方式才能让他明白,就算他是王子,也不能乱碰别人的东西,尤其是弟弟的。

"我只是。。只是。。。不小心而已。。。"

被治疗好的Thor双手紧抓着裤子的两侧,不安地回答你的问题。他当然是不小心的啊。

毕竟,谁都能看得出他很喜欢Loki。

"那你去和他道歉,好吗?那药水是Loki辛辛苦苦酿造的,现在你不小心把它打破了,Loki很伤心才伤害你的,他也很喜欢你,不是吗?"

这一次他并没有回答你的问题，他只是点点头，但你发现他的脸开始慢慢被红云布满，而Hela还是一样鄙视着他。

他快步走到那姐弟面前，握着流着眼泪的Loki的双手，小心翼翼地开口道歉。

“Loki，对不起，我-我不是故意的。。。我-我可以帮你再一次完成它。。”

他看着泪痕满面的弟弟，有些不自信地说着。你们都知道，要是帮忙收集药草还是打猎，Thor绝对是能帮得上忙，但，酿造药水，这绝对是不可能的事，更何况是魔法药水。

不是说Thor帮不上忙，但他确实对于魔法类的一切都不怎么在行。

至于Loki？哦，你知道的，他可是九界未来最强的魔法师。

Loki坐在Hela的怀里，小小的手不断抹去从眼眶流出的泪水。他当然知道哥哥不是故意的，但他无法在看见自己花上几天，在没人的帮助下所辛苦酿造的药水就这么被哥哥打破了。

”哥哥，我想要吃那个。。。“

你看着别扭向哥哥要求果酱土司饼干的Loki，用魔法将其中一个果酱土司饼干放到Thor的手上，让他将那饼干交给Loki。

而后者露出了甜甜的笑容，看着害怕着被Hela也捅一刀却又要接近他的Thor，跳出姐姐的怀抱，拿走哥哥手上的果酱土司饼干后，在他的脸上亲上一口。

“我原谅你，哥哥。”

**Author's Note:**

> 看完了，有什么感想吗？？如果有的话，请在下方留言。。拜托让我知道你地想法！  
> 这对我来说会是极大的动力！！！^-^


End file.
